1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a mounting structure of a vehicle interior part in which the vehicle interior part is mounted to a vehicle body using a fixing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A mounting structure of a vehicle interior part is disclosed in WO99/67542. In this mounting structure, an interior part is mounted onto a vehicle body with a fixing device (a clip) having a portion engaged with the vehicle body (vehicle body-side engaging portion), a portion engaged with the interior part (an interior part-side engaging portion), and a flexible strap that connects the vehicle body-side engaging portion and the interior part-side engaging portion. The force generated by the engagement of the interior part-side engaging portion with a protrusion formed in the vehicle body side engaging portion, that is, pulling resistance, is set to be smaller than the force generated by the engagement of the vehicle body-side engaging portion with the vehicle body. When a predetermined force that removes the interior parts acts upon the protrusion formed on the vehicle body side, the interior part-side engaging portion is disengaged from the protrusion. Upon movement of the interior part away from the vehicle body, the strap serves to keep the interior part from moving away from the vehicle body by a distance equal to or greater than a predetermined value.
In the conventional mounting structure as described above, at the time of or after mounting the interior part to the vehicle body, the strap that connects the vehicle body-side engaging portion and the interior part-side engaging portion may interfere with mounting the interior part to the vehicle body smoothly. Besides, a portion between the vehicle body-side engaging portion and the strap or between the interior part-side engaging portion and the strap may be twisted and broken when the interior part is detached away from the vehicle body.